The Sayain Touch
by gohan
Summary: A B/V fic, not much more to say cept' read it! You'll find out that way!
1. The Endless Mistake

This is only my second fic

This is only my second fic; so if you don't like it, that's ok, but if you don't like dragonballz, SHOVE OFF!!!

He stood in the gravity machine, punching and kicking as hard and fast as he could. He had golden hair, as all super saiyans do. He had been in the silver, circular room for fourteen hours straight, training at one hundred and seventy-five times earth's gravity. He had sweat rolling down his worn down face. He is the prince of all saiyans; his name is Vegeta. He is rough and tough, and unkind to everyone. Vegeta had been training with all of his might. Finally, he got mad and blew a hole in the gravity computer. The whole room file with a blazing hot fire. Vegeta kicked the door out and got away from the fire. He had many burn arks all over him. Bulma and Dr. Briefs came rushing outside to find a flaming ball of melting metal.

"Goodness! My god! What the hell do you think you just did! I have spent years working with Bulma to create that machine! What the hell do you think you just did?" shouted Dr. Briefs. Bulma just stood there, silently crying, with a dazed look on her face. "oh my, my, my, it was just a hunk of metal! What's there to get so worked up over woman?" said Vegeta selfishly. He really didn't mean it. There was something about this woman that he couldn't understand. Every time he got around her his insides tightened up. It was a feeling he had never had before he had met this woman.

Vegeta walked off rather more hastily than usual. He felt awful for what he had done. He would make it up to her. That woman was something special to Vegeta, but he didn't know why. Vegeta woke up the next morning, later than usual, about 8:30. As he went to the main house, he passed by the still smoldering pile of metal. He walked into the kitchen and he saw some boxes of cereal, a jug of milk, a spoon, and a note. It read:

Vegeta,

Gone out to get parts to make a new gravity machine, be back around four.

Cya later,

Bulma

For some odd reason, Vegeta picked up the letter and smelled it. He immediately realized how stupid he must look and put it down. He poured some raisin bran and milk in his bowl and ate his breakfast. On his way to his guest house, he passed the smoldering pile of metal. He had to make it up to Bulma and her father. He flew over the house to the helicopter landing. This was considered the driveway to them. He looked at the worn down old sign in the front of the house. It read: The Briefs Family. Then it hit him. In an hour on the beautiful front lawn with the short cut grass would be a new metal sign. He flew back to where the metal pile was and started firing small energy blasts at it to make it start melting. He flew above is and shot waves of energy at it to make it flat and even. In another 15 minutes the metal had stopped boiling.

He flew over it and shot a continuous finger beam at the metal and formed the letters T, h, e, B, r, i, e, f, s, F, a, m, i, l, y. He waited about 3 more hours. It was 3:30. He picked up the letters T, h, and e and flew them over the house. He put down the new letters gently, picked up all the old letters and threw them in the woods. One by one he put the letters firmly in the ground. He had made them with metal peg in them. He continued the process until all the letters were in the ground. It looked stunning. He heard a helicopter overhead. The helicopter landed, and the Briefs family got out. Vegeta was anxious to see the expression on Bulma's face. Her expression was…..

To be continued.

I hoped you liked chapter 1. I would like a hand full of good reviews to write the next chapter. I'm not trying to demand any, but I just would like some. So please r&r! 


	2. Trying to Make it Better

This is Ch. 2 of the fanfic series The Saiyan Touch. I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, that's ok, but if you don't like dragonballZ, don't complain to me, that Akira Toryama's problem.  
  
  
  
Her expression was of thankfulness, or was it of sorrow. Her eyes were filled with water. "Vegeta, how could you!" she said angrily. "My grandfather carved that with his bare hands. I can't believe you could do that, Vegeta.". Vegeta was breathless. How could she just yell at him for him just trying to help. He was yet again faced at the fact that Bulma was mad at him. He only really trusted at all one person on this planet. The only other of his race. Goku, or as Vegeta called him, Kakarot. He was married. He was happy. Heck, he even had a kid for goodness sakes. So Vegeta decided he would ask Goku for help. He would fly to the concrete cottage in the mountains. So he immediately flew to the cottage Goku called home. When Vegeta got there Chi-Chi opened the door with her frying pan in hand. When she saw Vegeta, she started beating him with the frying pan.   
  
She screamed, "Goku! Goku! Help! Vegeta's at the door." "Vegeta! What does he want!" said Goku's muffled voice from the living room. The reason him voice was muffled was, yeah, you guessed it, his mouth was full of doughnuts. In a matter of seconds, Goku was at the door, and as he talked, bits of frosted doughnut came flying out of his mouth. "Vegeta! What the heck are you doing here?". Vegeta, shielding his face in case Chi-Chi started hitting him again, said, "Kakarot can I have a word alone with you for a minute" "Er, ok" said Goku finally swallowing the doughnut. So Vegeta walked him to the lake a little ways a ways. He said to Goku slightly awkwardly, "Er, if this guy kinda did something to hurt this girl, and he tried to make it better, but it hurt her again, what should this guy do?" (Vegeta never admits to anything). "I'll tell you what to do only if,.... you tell me who it is you sly dog!" said Goku happily with his hands on his face and a gooberish smile. "What makes you think it's me!" said Vegeta, blushing. "Is that make-up I see, or is that blushing?" "Well, er, uh, it's, um, that woman with the blue hair" said Vegeta, going redder than red. "Bulma!" said Goku falling down on the ground, dying with laughter.   
  
"Well Kakarot, what should I do!" said Vegeta angrily. " 'ell," said Goku still giggling feverishly, "take 'er for a day in town, and don't let 'nyone mess with 'er, you sly 'og you! Bwahaha...." giggled Goku. So Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corps. He went into the main house, in the kitchen, and looked at the table. Bulma had her head down on the table, crying. (Goku and Chi-Chi were on the ground, dying with laughter.) Vegeta felt major pity for her. He couldn't stand to see her crying like that. "Woman" he said cautiously. "The name is Bulma!" she said more loudly than usual. "Well, Bulma, I was wondering if wanted, well, could I take you for a day in the town?" said Vegeta more quickly than usual. She looked at him strangely. Then the word formed in her mouth.....  
  
  
I hope you liked ch. 2. I know it was kinda short. I will star posting between 1 and 2 chapters a week until the story is finished. Tip: if you put me on your favroite authors list you will be able to know when my latest one came out. And you will be some of the first to read the new dragonball serise i am thinking of making. If you think that that is stupid, e-mail me at Joshman3456@aol.com. 


	3. The Last Chapter

"Why? Why would you want to take me into town? You practically hate me? Why would you?" "Well, Wo-, er, Bulma, I-I-, I just wanted to make it up to you for what I did!" "Well, all right" she said blushing. "Fine. We leave tomorrow, at about 6:00?" "Look Vegeta, I don't wake up as early as you, and neither does half the town. Lets leave at 10:30. Is that alright?" "Er, ok, that's fine." He said. Then he walked to his guest house. For the rest of that night, Vegeta and Bulma kinda avoided each other. As if two of the same sides of a magnet had been pushing apart. But at 10:00 the next day, one of the magnets was flipped, and the two were drawn together. "Alrighty, are you ready to go then?" asked Bulma casually. "Yes, I am." Vegeta said without looking at her. But when he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Bulma noticed that he was staring. "Uh, Vegeta? Are you ok?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said, reluctantly taking his eyes off her. For the next few minutes, Bulma walked around, looking for her purse. When Bulma yelled "Vegeta!!" he was scared out of his wits because he was right behind her. "What Bulma?" he yelled out. "Ready to go?" she said calmly. "Huh? What? I can't hear you!" he said laughing. "Vegeta! Wow! You actually have a sense of humor!" "Yeah, well,..." he said, blushing. "Well, lets go to the helicopter." "Well, I have a kind of treat for you. Come here with me, outside." 'Uh-oh, I really don't know if I want to see this' Bulma thought to herself. When she walked out, nothing was there. Vegeta said,   
"Here get on my back, we can get there by flying." "Ooooo, goodie!" So they flew through the clouds, over the tree tops; until they got to the city. They landed on a sidewalk in front of a store called Wayne's Dept. Store. "Ooooo, let's go in there first Vegeta!" So Bulma dragged him into Wayne's. She took him through each and every aisle, and put about 500 dollars worth of merchandise. (Now remember, Bulma never found her purse......) "Vegeta, can I borrow your credit card?" "What! I don't have a credit card!" "Ah phooey" she said poutily. So, Vegeta feeling sorry for her, picked up the cashier by the scruff of the neck, threw him up to the wall, and smashed the cash register open, took out all the cash, and gave it to Bulma. He picked back up the shocked cashier, and said, "Well, what are you standing there for! Ring her up!" The whole time Bulma was just standing there thinking, 'Why did I agree to this?' with her hand on her forehead. Then she heard sirens. "What is that, Woman?" "Omigosh! It's the cops! Ah gees...." The cops came in and pointed there guns at Vegeta. He powered up a ki blast, and Bulma said firmly but surely, "Vegeta , no". So he powered down and went peacefully. He sat in the jail cell, waiting. Waiting for when Bulma would come to get him out. His eyes were closed, for something occurred to him. He had given up pride for love. 'Love' he thought. Something he had never felt since he was a young child. When he saw his father, he felt love towards he, as he also felt admiration. He felt the same way towards this woman. He heard someone coming down the hall. He looked up to see the prison guard. He opened the cell door and said, "Get out. Your free to go. I must say, you have a very nice friend, man.". Vegeta followed the officer into the waiting room, and saw Bulma there, waiting for him. "Come Veggie-head, lets get something to eat.". Bulma had said the magic words. His stomach, rather than his eyes, led him to the buffet across the street. (the all-you-can-eat buffet.) ((uh-oh)). When the walked in, the smell of all the wonderful food filled Vegeta's nostrils. He grabbed Bulma's hand and ran to the buffet. Without realizing it, he had ran past a table stacked ceiling high with plates. Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting there. When they saw them, they did what they did for the next several years when they saw them together. They fell down on the ground laughing. Vegeta grabbed a plate and piled it high with food. Within the next 15 minutes, he had gone through about 20 plates. By that time, Goku had just barely started laughing. They looked at each other. It is a known fact that all saiyans race to get the most food. They raced to the buffet and for the next half an hour, they filled up about 50 plates of food, and ate it all. Then the cook came up to them an said wearily, "Sirs, I am sorry, but I cannot make food that fast, and neither can my collogues. I am going to have to ask you to leave.". The man was large and very muscular. Vegeta picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him through a table. Goku was able to hold him back for only a few minutes, until yet again, the police showed up, and yet again, love triumphed over pride. So again, Vegeta went to jail. Chi-Chi looked over and said to Goku as they walked out, "Ya know, they kinda make a pretty cute couple". As she said that, as always, she cracked up, joined by her husband. Vegeta sat in his jail cell, reminiscing about how he could just blow himself out. The same guard as before came and let him out. "Gees man, is that girl rich. She had to pay 35,000 dollars! But hey, the Sergeant said that if you come in again in less than 30 days, you would have to stay over-night, so don't get into any trouble." He saw Bulma in the waiting room, and walked her out. The got on the sidewalk, and he picked her up and flew her about 10 miles away from the city, and he sat down beside her on a tree. "What are we doing here?" she said. Vegeta said nothing, but looked over at her, bent down and his lips touched hers. They put their arms around each other, and kissed. Goku saw this, and he merrily sang a little song. "Vegeta and Bulma, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love..." but he was stopped by a ki blast right by his head.   
  
10 years later, every time Vegeta and Bulma kiss, Vegeta gets a little song in his head. It was always in the voice of a certain Goku.......  
  
Hey! Hope you liked it! It's all over, but any who I am hoping for lots of feedback, and hope you will read a fanfic I am starting to write called All Screwed Up. The fic will be an AU, 18, Krillin, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha are all teenagers, none are together. Then everything seems to fall into...... that's for me to know and for you to find out! But the title is supposed to keep you on your toes when reading! Thanks a lot,   
Gohan   



	4. The Sayain Touch Update

The Sayain Touch  
  
Hey, wow it's been a long time since I wrote this fic, and I like how this could go, come to think about it, so I am going to do this. I am going to completely revise all of these chapters, and I will add more chapters in- between each chapter you see here. I will then write a sequel to include more of some of the other couples. Tell me what you think about this idea either by leaving reviews, or e-mail me at Joshman3456@aol.com  
  
~gohan 


End file.
